Tridon the Judicious
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820148 |no = 8377 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 262 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 72, 75, 78, 84, 90, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165, 171, 177, 183 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 84, 90, 96, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 177, 183 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 177, 183, 189 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 177, 183, 189 |sbb2_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As Grand Admiral of Athensphere's Navy, Tridon was charged with the duty of defending the coasts of Athensphere against her enemies. When the traitor Gazia launched his attack against Athensphere, even the stalwart defense led by the mighty Tridon eventually crumbled before the onslaught of mechanical hydras. However, his valiant efforts bought Athensphere many precious days that allowed the citizens of Athensphere to safely evacuate the city. Records retrieved from the mysterious land that came through the Void Rift over Grand Gaia gave some valuable insight about Athensphere and its denizens. The almighty Tridon was said to be a man of few words, but his love for his own people was no secret. He remained incredibly humble despite his social status, and lived frugally compared to the extravagant lifestyle the denizens of Athensphere were accustomed to. Records also revealed that Tridon prioritized trade and commerce over the expansion of Athensphere's military might. A significant portion of Athensphere's wealth could be attributed to Tridon's efforts in establishing trade routes and fostering diplomatic ties with the old civilizations that once lived in Grand Gaia. It is not difficult to sympathize with Tridon. Despite his best intentions, one could say that Athensphere might have a better chance against Gazia if he had turned his attention to the expansion of Athensphere's Navy. |summon = What is it that you seek? If your cause proves to be just, then you will have my protection. |fusion = Power is a great burden to bear. The weight of a thousand responsibilities shall rest upon the one that wields it. |evolution = |hp_base = 6034 |atk_base = 2124 |def_base = 2555 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 9020 |atk_lord = 3035 |def_lord = 3650 |rec_lord = 3100 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Grand Admiral of Athensphere |lsdescription = 70% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 120% boost to max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount, slight damage reduction for 2 turns when HC collected has exceeded certain amount & 10% damage reduction |lsnote = 0.8% parameter boost per 1% HP remaining, 600% BB Atk after 100 BC & 20% damage reduction after 20 HC |bb = Sanctum of the Sea |bbdescription = 24 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Water barrier, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 10% innate BC, HC drop rate boost, Activates 7,000 HP barrier, heals 3000-6000 + 15% Rec, 200% parameter boost |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Sapphire Fortress |sbbdescription = 34 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Non-elemental shield for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 10% innate BC, HC drop rate boost, Activates 6,000 HP & 6,000 Def shield, 45% drop rate, 200% parameter boost, 110% Rec to Atk, Def & fills 6-9 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 34 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 34 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Oceanic Embrace |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Non-elemental shield, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rate for 4 turns, 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 4 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, activates 50,000 HP & 10,000 Def shield, 150% drop rate, 350% Rec to Atk, Def & 650% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Grand Admiral's Judgement |esitem = Prosklystios |esdescription = 50% boost to all parameters and boosts BC, HC drop rates for all allies when Prosklystios is equipped, 30% boost to max HP for all allies, 100% boost to Def, Rec for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & negates Def ignoring effect |esnote = 30% drop rate for all allies |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Def, Rec when BB gauge is full |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Atk Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% boost to elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = 10% damage reduction from all element types |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill6_2_sp = 10 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds huge boost to BC efficacy for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 60% boost |omniskill6_3_sp = 20 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30% |omniskill6_4_sp = 10 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds boost damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 10% guard mitigation |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge Atk, Def, Rec boost effect |omniskill6_5_note = +20% boost. 220% boost total |omniskill6_6_sp = 30 |omniskill6_6_desc = Adds 34 combo powerful Water attack on all foes effect to SBB |omniskill6_6_note = 600% mod |howtoget = *Frontier Rift Bazaar - 5,000 Tokens |notes = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Tridon5 }}